


Crystal in the Candlelight

by wickedblackbird



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblackbird/pseuds/wickedblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would die a happy man. </p>
<p>(a minor expansion to the end of the book)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal in the Candlelight

She would have been his living bride. How strange that he had not thought of it 'til that last moment as her tears migled with his. Such sweetness! The lovely girl... She had cried with him, for her lover or himself, he would never know, but they had cried and their tears had mingled in all their soft sweetness on his cheeks. He had known such wonderful warmth, and had not wanted to lose a second of sensation. So, he had removed his mask - his hateful, wretched mask - to reveal his face... And _she had not died!_

She had, in fact, pressed her lips - her dear sweet lips - to his own forehead. Her life, touching his death. She had kissed him! Even his dear mother had never given him such a gift as a kiss.

He had had no choice, really, but to let her leave with her young man. He could not watch her leave, could not watch the young lovers embrace, but merely felt as her tears dried from his face, and he was left crying alone.

But, as the drops fell from his face, he saw the mixed tears from both of them shining for a single moment in the air, like crystal, in the candlelight. He would die, he knew, for he could feel his heart fit to burst within his chest with love for her, but they had cried together - alive - and she had kissed him... He would die a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this a very, very long time ago in response to a Phantom challenge for the word "crying". When I was going back through my files, I was surprised to find that I was still pleased with it.


End file.
